deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost
Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Mortal Kombat vs DC Comics. These two ice wielders fight in a duel to the death! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: Ice. Boomstick: Crack. Wiz: No not that ice! Anyway, ice may just be frozen water it's made a name for itself for combatants. Such is the case with these two ice manipulators Boomstick: Sub-Zero the ESRB's Greatest Fear Wiz: And Killer Frost the Ice Manipulating Mistress of DC Comics Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sub-Zero Wiz: Once upon a time there was a great warrior. One of the most fearsome warriors of the Lin Kuei, Bi-Han. Also known as Sub-Zero Boomstick: Wait, this is guy who died.. Wiz: Yep, unfortunately Scorpion the hellspawn ninja, and the guy who kills those karate masters, incinerated Bi-Han in the netherealm. Boomstick: But later Sub-Zero seemed to have returned, however. It was a new guy. The younger brother of Bi-Han Kuai Lang. Sub-Zero: I am not the Sub-Zero you speak of. He was my brother. Wiz: Kuai took up his older brother’s title and occupation as an assassin. But quickly had doubts of the clan Lin Kuei’s doings. Boomstick: Well, yeah I mean this is the clan who made those psychotic robot beings. Wiz: As such he and his friend Smoke defected from the Lin Kuei and aided the heroes of Earthrealm in the battle against Shao Kahn’s forces Boomstick: He killed our hero! I’m glad he’s after him! Wiz: As Sub-Zero he’s able to use ice attacks. Being a descendant of Cyromancers he can freeze foes, make an ice version of a Slip N’ Slide. Or he can make clones of himself out of ice..somehow.. Boomstick: These ice clones stand in place on the ground or flip gravity the bird and stand still in mid-air. Sub-Zero can even, like a badass whack people with them or use them as a shield. Wiz: He can teleport short distances, unleash a cold like shockwave..wow..this is getting even more real world defiant as this goes on..but it manages to freeze foes. Boomstick: He can also create weapons forged from ice such as swords and daggers..oh if they were able to create guns.. Wiz: They probably wouldn’t even last when you fire them anyway as these ice weapons like actual ice break fairly easily Boomstick: But, as a Mortal Kombat character he can perform plenty of fatalities. He can Spine Rip which was taken from his older brother..ah yes, the ESRB maker.. Wiz: He can throw explosive snowballs pretty much. Boomstick: What? Now that’s a true snowball effect right there Wiz: Not really. Anyway he can rip a person’s skeleton out. Which was pretty much taken from Kano, freeze opponents and shatter them. Boomstick: Hoo boy. He always has his violence ready for him.. Wiz: He also has Ice Ramps which allow faster travel. But aside from this he’s pretty good fighter. He’s defeated monsters, cyborgs, weird dinosaur reptile ninjas..and even his reformed older brother. Noob Saibot Boomstick: Noob!? Pfft, what a name.. Wiz: He’s also aided in defending earthrealm. Multiple times. Boomstick: But he isn’t perfect of course. He’s been defeated by Kabal & Sindel, overwhelmed by Smoke & Noob together. Although it was probably only Smoke if Noob lives up to his name. Wiz: And was killed in the battle of armageddon by Baraka. Boomstick: That and he’s almost always outclassed by that yellow ninja. But hey there’s a very good reason he’s one of the posterboys of this franchise Sub-Zero: After you and I were freed from Quan Chi’s control, I sought out of my clan. I had hoped rebellion from within would have quashed the Grandmaster’s plans. But Sektor had realized his father’s vision. The Kin Kuei had been fully cyberized. I pledged to kill Sektor and his followers. Reform the Lin Kuei and restor our honor. Killer Frost Wiz: For this death battle we’ll be using the Louise Lincoln incarnation of Killer Frost. Boomstick: Anyway Dr. Louise Lincoln was a colleague and friend of Crystal Frost, the villainess known as Killer Frost. But..then Crystal Frost died. She repeated her experiment however and became the new Killer Frost. ''' Wiz: She became just as ruthless and got her own personal vendetta against Firestorm as she blamed her for Crystal’s death. '''Boomstick: But as Killer Frost she is able to use the Thermokinetic Cry-o-kin-e Wiz: Thermokinetic Cryokinesis Boomstick: Yeah that. She uses whateveresis to to generate extreme temperatures of cold from her body. Wiz: She can use this to freeze opponents in place. Even with a kiss Boomstick: HAHAHA! What is it with chicks and using kissing as a weapon!? Rogue, Remilia Scarlet and now this chick! Wiz: She can also use it to create sharp weapons with the ice Boomstick: Guns this time? Wiz: Nope Boomstick: Awww.. Wiz: She can absorb heat from the atmosphere and use it as energy absorption. As such she can freeze molocules in the air, creating a variety of effects. She can even create an ice path which allows her to move freely. She’s even created an ice cocoon even Wonder Woman couldn’t break. And stop an entire avalanche with just her ice manipulation! Boomstick: Yeah her opponents are basically Charlie Wilcox "I WAS FROZEN TODAY." But, there’s one major flaw with Killer Frost. If she uses too much ice she’ll go limb, and it’s possible for her to even pass out. But she’s still one tough fighter all right. Killer Frost: Oh beg some more, it’s much sweeter that way. Death Battle! Sub-Zero was currently in an icy plain. And he was off to help earthrealm, but then Killer Frost showed up Sub-Zero: What do you want? I have a world to protect Killer Frost: A world? Killer Frost chuckled Killer Frost: Somebody like you protecting the world, silly. Killer Frost punched Sub-Zero Sub-Zero: Very well, this fight will be your last! Sub-Zero and Killer Frost got in their fighting positions FIGHT! Sub-Zero ran up to Killer Frost but Killer Frost kicked him away and began shooting ice at him. Sub shot ice back but it was overwhelmed by the sheer power of Killer Frost’s ice and got destroyed. Sub-Zero rolled out of the way. Sub-Zero: I will do this the hard way! Killer Frost: Oh quit whining, you won’t be around long enough for it to matter. Sub-Zero launched the explosive snowball but Killer Frost began an ice path. Sub-Zero got his Ice Ramp and chased after. Killer Frost: You idiot. Sub-Zero shot icicles at Killer Frost but she avoided all of them. Sub-Zero launched more icicles from the sky but Killer Frost stopped dead in her tracks and made an ice shield. Killer Frost: I’ll give you frostbite in places you didn’t even know you had places! Sub-Zero: Think again. Sub-Zero transformed into a polar bear but Killer Frost shot a ice dagger at him stabbing him. Sub-Zero quickly turned back now with a stab wound. Killer Frost: You thought you could kill me? Sub-Zero: I may. Sub-Zero tries to form a bed of spikes from under Killer Frost but two ice spiked walls come from the sides of him and nearly squash Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero was still alive but too injured to fight back. Killer Frost approached him grinning evilly Sub-Zero: Y-you.. Sub-Zero attempted to grab her neck as Killer Frost picked him up from the ground. Killer Frost kissed him on the lips..Sub-Zero tried to get away but couldn’t as he turned frozen solid. Killer Frost lifted the frozen Sub-Zero and threw him down to the ground shattering him K.O! Killer Frost walked away, triumphant while blood starts coming out of the scatters of broken ice where Sub-Zero once was. Conclusion Boomstick: Now that’s one way to end it...heheh.. Wiz: While Sub-Zero may have been a very tough fighter, unfortunately when Killer Frost was able to keep him at a distance, there was little he could do. Boomstick: Remember, Killer Frost’s ice was able to stop an entire avalanche. Sub-Zero’s ice had no chance lasting against that. And her ice paths were much better than Sub’s ice ramps giving her complete control over the battlefield Wiz: And Killer Frost would be able to multi-task and fire ice at Sub while she was controlling the ice path. Even if she couldn’t she’d be able to dodge any attack Sub-Zero could throw at her on the ice path as she can dodge point blank gunfire on it. Boomstick: Even Sub-Zero’s fatalities couldn’t help him here. Well at least Sub got his first and last kiss. Wiz: The winner is Killer Frost Who will you be rooting for? Sub-Zero Killer Frost Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A police siren is heard. But a person wearing a clown mask fades in ???: Alright, let's roll! (Click here to see the next fight) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'DC vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015